Destiny's Call
by Lady Gwen
Summary: An AU fic set before the downfall of the mysterious Shadow Folk. A member of the forest dwelling Sheikan tribe, Sheik dreaming about death and destruction to come. The question is, are they just dreams or does destiny have something in store for Sheik?
1. Default Chapter

Hi Kokkan! I finally got the fic posted!  
  
PLEASE READ: Author's Notes: This is an A.U. fic which focuses on Sheik as the main character. I may or may not pair him up with Malon later on in the story. Let me make it perfectly clear that Sheik is an entirely separate character, he is NOT Zelda in disguise.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters (with the exception of those created by the author), places, items, and ideas are property of Miyamato. I wrote this for fun and nothing else.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*~* PROLOUGE *~*  
  
Destiny's Call  
  
  
  
Sheik breathed in the brisk air deeply as he made his way through the clustered labyrinth of trees. The forest was especially beautiful at night with the moon's silver beams cascading through the tree tops to light the forest floor, and the stars shimmering like diamonds through the canopy in the dark velvet sky. Sheik had always enjoyed coming to the forest at night. He loved the peaceful serenity it gave him. He loved just being in the forest itself.  
  
Ahead Sheik saw the familiar crooked and knobby branches of his favorite climbing tree, a sign that he was not too far from the village. As he passed the tree's rough surface (great for getting a firm grip on when ascending or descending) he caught a glimpse of something he hadn't noticed before. Carved crudely into the tree's massive trunk were three small triangles, two of which stood perfectly next to each other on their bases and a third that was balanced on the points of the other two. A sudden feeling of surprise and fear (perhaps the kind of feelings a man, who possesses the knowledge of some horrifying predicament, would get) passed over him as he traced the triangles absently. It wasn't the carving itself that bothered him, he knew very well what the symbol was. After all, what Sheikah wasn't familiar with the triforce? What troubled him was not the carving itself but the carver. Sheik had been to this tree nearly everyday and not once had he noticed the carving. Sheik removed his hand from the figure suddenly as though he been stung. The triforce had begun to glow, growing brighter and brighter until it had burnt itself off the tree, leaving no sign that it had been there before. Sheik stepped back, perplexed. What could this possibly mean?  
  
Hesitantly he stepped forward to examine the tree, but a low guttural cry caught his attention. It was a cry like none he had ever heard before and he soon found himself following the source of the noise. The cry grew louder and louder as he neared its source, just as the trees grew thicker and thicker. Sheik didn't realize just how deep into the forest he was being lead until the cry ceased and he found himself surrounded by a vast ocean of trees. Sheik studied his surroundings intently, searching the trees and the canopy above. He couldn't have just been hearing things. Could he? After all to have a monster suddenly appear in the forest was very unlikely. Abruptly the cry reappeared and pinpointing the source, Sheik began his ascent on the thickly branched tree before him. Slipping a knife from his sheath, Sheik crouched down cautiously on the branch and looked around him. He saw nothing that could of possibly made the noise and keeping his crouched position he moved amongst the tree's numerous branches. Still he saw nothing. This is ridiculous. Just what am I doing? I'm wasting time that's what he thought to himself with disgust and moved to a gap between the branches in order to jump down.  
  
The eyes were fiery red and yet as cold as the depths of winter. Startled, Sheik lost his balance on the tree and hit the ground with a soft thud. Moving quickly, he got to his feet, backing from the tree to face the intruder.who was no longer there. Sheik frowned as he searched the tree tops intently for the red eyed creature, but still there was nothing. Unsatisfied, but convinced, Sheik slipped his knife back into its sheath. What was wrong with him? Could this, perhaps be only a dream? Sheik didn't have a chance to pursue the thought any further as the red eyed creature appeared before him once more only this time Sheik was able to see the creature's body clearly. Taking his knife out quickly as before, Sheik readied himself and prepared for the Stalfol's attack. The creature did not attack, but instead took off, bones clicking, and emitting a low guttural cry. Sheik barely paused a moment before pursuing after the Stalfol which was undeniably, headed for the village.  
  
As Sheik had suspected the chase led him right to the village, but there was something very wrong. The strange creature had disappeared once more, and Sheik stood alone. The huts and tree houses that surrounded him were comfortingly familiar, but something was not in place and a felling of dread swept over him.  
  
There's no one here!  
  
There was an abrupt flash and Sheik was blinded temporarily. His vision cleared and he found himself no longer standing in a deadly quiet village, but surrounded by a massive fire. Orange and yellow flame devoured village huts, burning them until there was nothing left, before moving on to envelop the next hut. Another blinding flash, and the members of the village appeared, their bodies twisted and bloody on grass near the endlessly growing fires. Figures, dark figures, mounted on horseback fought against the living Sheikah winning without much effort.  
  
Crying out in rage, Sheik grabbed his knife and lunged for the first rider. The man/creature rounded upon him sharply, an arrow of flame ready in his bow. In his sudden rage, Sheik failed to notice it's deadly weapon and could not move in time to dodge the fiery arrow. He was struck, and darkness became reality. He was slipping.falling.  
  
Sheik's heart pounded loudly against his chest as he sat up in his straw bed. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he swept relieved eyes across the room and out the window, and was satisfied to find everything normal. That dream. That dream had haunted his subconscious before, now that he thought about it. Once before, but that was years ago, and Sheik wasn't sure what to make of it. The village Sage had once told him that dreams could be one of four different things: a glimpse of a cherished moment long gone by, a secret, unknown desire, a great fear, or a privileged look into the future. But whether it was a simple nightmare or a prophecy, he couldn't tell.  
  
Sighing, Sheik laid back down, but found himself unable to sleep. Unanswered questions stormed inside of him, their answers longing to be revealed. And so, as the late hours of night passed and the moon rose, Sheik was left to own thoughts. He thought about many things but mostly, he thought of the dream.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************ Author's Note: Well there you go. I know it's a short chapter, but I'll try to get the next one posted as soon as possible. I have intentions for this fic to unfold into a full blown epic. Please review, and constructive criticism is always welcome, but no flames please. Also, I'm considering getting a beta reader for this story. Just someone who can read my chapters in advance and tell me if there's anything I can do to make them look better. If anybody is interested please, email me at starwarsqueen@hotmail.com. Thanks! 


	2. Whispered Future

**Disclaimer:  **I feel no reason to repeat myself.  You all know what belongs who.

Well that's all, please enjoy and review!

~*~CHAPTER TWO~*~

_Whispered Future_

It was unusually warm that morning, but not too unbearable.  Sheik didn't even need to look outside to see if the other Sheikah were up and about.  As the defenders of Hyrule, the Sheikah were a constantly busy people, training to wield bows and arrows and knifes in case war should ever threaten the land.  There were other Sheikan villages located across the land of Hyrule; one by Hylia Lake, at the foot of Gerudo Canyon, and another in Hyrule Market.  Sheik's father once told him of how the Sheikah once lived all together before breaking up into smaller groups.  It was necessary, he had said, in order to protect Hyrule better. __

            As he walked through the village, many of the other Sheikah glanced up and waved at him.  The village was a rather large, but most people knew who he was.  After all, his father was only the best Scout they ever had.  He had a unique sense for picking out approaching enemies, and it was because of him that Hyrule had not seen a full-fledged war in 100 years.  And so, it was only necessary that they believe his son would follow in his footsteps, taking his father's place as top Scout.  Sheik had been trained from the earliest; by the time he was five he could wield a bow almost flawlessly and at age seven he had mastered the knife.  When he was eight, Sheik went to a training camp with several other boys and girls to learn the art of _Sheikarrah Li__ftn1[1]_[1]_, the one true aspect of his people that set them aside from other Hylians and what labeled them as the 'Shadow Folk'.  As he came closer to the edge of the woods, a familiar voice called out to him. 

"Sheik!  Hey, lad!"

"Good morning, Burlän."

"I heard your father took you beyond the forest for the first time yesterday," the older man began conversationally.  He was more muscular than most Sheikah and not quite as lean, but he was still as equally skilled in _Sheikarrah Li._

"He thought it would be good for us to stick with tradition."

"Well then, come on, lad.  I want to hear about it."  Leaving the forest for the first time marked the beginning of someone's adulthood.  It indicated they had completed their training in _Sheikarrah Li_ and were prepared to face anything and everything.   

"It was…different," Sheik chose his words carefully, "I am used to the forest, using the branches of the trees to move quickly.  The wide open space of Hyrule Field made me feel exposed and vulnerable."

"I understand what you mean, lad, but ye shall get used to it, and perhaps ye will prefer an open area for battle than a clustered one."

"You're probably right," Sheik bowed his head respectively, "Forgive me, Master Burlän, but I must go."

The older man confirmed Sheik's request with a quick bob of the head.

The thicket of the forest was visible when Sheik turned, and he headed into it.  There was a comforting sense of familiarity to be surrounded by the many trees.  He passed by the familiar roughened trunk of his favorite climbing tree and was subconsciously relieved to find there were no markings on it of any kind.  Nor were there any cold, red eyed monsters lighting the branches above.  Just the chirping of the many different birds hidden amongst the foliage, and to Sheik it was a breath of relief.  Hylian Field had been almost completely devoid of any such thing. 

Something strange in the wind caused Sheik to pause, as he brought years of training to use.  Closing his eyes he concentrated fully on his auditory sense as he tried to pinpoint the source of whatever odd thing he had sensed.  Trusting what his senses told him, Sheik was drawn towards a tree whose branches were especially thick.  He still could not see this intruder, so whether it was friend or foe he was unsure, but the seemingly endless nights of the dream had taught him that caution pays off in the long run.  His dagger was gripped firmly in his fingers in one fluid motion, and he crouched in an attack position.  

"You know, Sheik, you really give a new meaning to the term uptight!"  Sheik recognized the owner of that voice and while his face was calm as he replaced his dagger, inside he was breathing a sight of relief.

            There was hardly a rustle in the trees as the owner of voice dropped down with barely a sound.  The look in Cegan's eyes was touched with both worry and, very slightly, anger.  "I thought you knew an enemy has not appeared in this forest for years," he said. 

Sheik bowed his head in apology.  He hadn't told Cegan of his dream.  He hadn't told anyone…yet.  "Forgive me, my friend, I'm a bit nervous. I just got over excited, that's all." 

Cegan folded his arms in a contemplating manner.  "You.  Nervous?"

Sheik said nothing and pushed his way past his friend.  He had told no one of the dream, not even his best friend.  It was better that way.  

"Hey, wait a minute!"  Sheik winced inwardly as he heard Cegan come up beside him.  "You can at least tell me where you're in a hurry to get to," he said.

Sheik hesitated a moment before answering.  "I have to see the Oracle."  Much to his relief, Cegan did not press any further, but continued, instead, to walk next to him in silence.  A few more turns later and the warm, comforting smell of a fire burning welcomed them.  Then slowly that fire became visible, and the two soon found themselves standing in small clearing.  

A single tent stood a distance from the fire, and from it an elderly woman gracefully stepped out.  Her white hair was swept back in a simple yet fashionable bun, and her crystal blue eyes seemed to pierce through the two boys as she greeted them warmly.  

"It has been quite some time since you have last visited me, Sheik and you too, Cegan," she spoke in crisp, clear tones, "I welcome you"

"I accept your welcome, Ellendrea," Sheik replied politely with a slight nod of his head just as Cegan said, "And I accept your welcome as well."  It was always good to be polite to your elders, but Ellendrea was a different matter.  She was the tribe oracle, and was held in the highest of respects because of it.  

"I know what it is you seek of me," she said, and stepped toward the tent, gesturing for him to follow. "Come in."

            Sheik had no response except to obey the oracle's simple command.  Cegan tried to follow as well, only to be stopped by Ellendrea.  "What is to be discussed in there shall be between me and your friend and no one else--" Sheik heard her say sternly, and then the heavy flap of the tent was closed and Sheik heard no more of their conversation.

The inside of the tent was simple and somewhat cozy.  It looked just like any of the other houses in the village, with a straw bed and a few pieces of furniture, but there was something about the oracle's tent that all other houses in the forest lacked.  It seemed more like the inside of a temple rather than a house. 

Taking notice of the yellow Triforce painted flawlessly on the floor, Sheik proceeded over and sat down nearby.  It puzzled him greatly, and almost disturbed him that the oracle knew his reasons for visiting.  His father had once told him how mysterious and unpredictable she was, but there was no way she could know about his dream.  A second later the oracle entered, the only evidence of irritation on her face was a slightly cocked eyebrow and hard-set eyes.  Instead of coming towards him, she went over to the cupboard and proceeded to retrieve two cups from it.  Then she grabbed a fistful of whatever herb happened to be drying on her counter, crumbled it in her hand and put the contents in both cups.  Water was added from the pitcher and she came towards him, handing him one of the cups as she sat down gracefully with hers. 

"What you hold in your hand now is called _Caintarrine_. It is made of the stems of a Baba plant, and various powerful herbs that grow in this forest," she explained. "It is my own special concoction that I use to induce a quick sleep and bring dreams forth even quicker." 

Sheik nodded understandingly, and raised the cup to his lips.  The liquid had a surprisingly bitter-sweet taste to it, not at all the taste he had been expecting.  Almost immediately he felt the affects of the _Caintarrine_.  He felt the world spin around him…no, float was the word.  He could see only darkness, but he was certain his body had left the ground.  He remained in that state for a second longer and then was falling, further and further into the abyss…

_The coolness of damp grass pressed against Sheik's cheek caused him to open his eyes.  It was night again and the brightness of the moon was Sheik's only light.  He stood up slowly, the knowledge he was dreaming was prominent in him, but there was something different.  It wasn't a change of scenery; every leave and every branch that was illuminated by the moon's cold light was the same as it always had been.  Someone was watching him, from all directions, and oddly enough it did not make him nervous.  He chose to trust that unseen presence and made his way towards the village.  _

_There was a sudden bright flash of light, and when Sheik opened his eyes he found himself closer to the village than he had been before.  There was a rustle in the trees, and the familiar red-eyed creature leaped from the branches, making its way towards the village with Sheik in close pursuit.  He had not followed the creature for too long before another flash of light blinded his vision._

_This time it was the heat of flames that opened his eyes.  Sheik glanced around at the fire devouring the village, heard the cries of his people as they struggled to get to safety.  Another bright flash, and the shrouded figures on horseback were there as well, attacking and killing.  Like so many times before, Sheik was approached by one.  It raised its sword, meaning to strike a deathblow.  Several images flashed through Sheik's mind as that blade came down upon him, but they appeared and disappeared too quickly for him to decipher.  He became overwhelmed and lost balance, slipping once more into that floating state…_

Ellendrea opened her eyes only a moment after he opened his.  She was breathing irregularly, and her eyes were wide and frightened, starring at nothing.  A short moment later she was able to gain control of herself, and looked at Sheik with sadness…well, sadness by her standards. __

At last she spoke.  "This dream of yours is indeed a troubling one.  I thought I could see its meaning clearly, but there is something else, something I could not decipher," she intoned solemnly. 

Sheik waited for her to continue, and when she didn't said: "It was that part of the dream I could not penetrate."

 "Knowing only half of your dream will only ill-prepare you for what may and may not come," she said, her voice returning to that freshness of a new spring. "It may be that small part not even I could see is the true message." 

Sheik was speechless.  What she just said…did that mean?  Ellendrea seemed to have heard his thoughts.  "Your destiny is beckoning you, but first you must find it."

"Where must I go?"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            Sheik and Cegan walked in silence back to the village.  Sheik was obviously troubled by what the Oracle had just said, and Cegan could see that his friend was disturbed and needed peace.  Even he knew when the fun stopped. 

            The silence went beyond Cegan's patience, and he could hold it in no longer.  "Will you stop moping and tell me what she said?" 

The look in Sheik's face was not angry or annoyed, only sad.  "She couldn't say anything."

Cegan's eyes widen.  "You mean…?"

Sheik nodded. "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure you're not overreacting or something?"

"I wish I was, but I cannot take any chances."

"How long will you be gone?"

"For all I know, I may never return here again."

Silence engulfed them as they entered the village.  Sheik took in every sight, memorizing the village to the last detail as he made his way to his home.  He had a lot of preparation to do. 

 __


End file.
